Hollow
by Tomboy13
Summary: One shot. A mission goes wrong and Flash is left to deal with the aftermath but someone is there to help. Who, you might ask. Well, that's up to you to choose.


**Well, back again huh? It's been awhile so I decided to do a quick fic to try and get back into the groove but also to try and help me get over alot of things that have happened. **

**This fic is open to interpertation, so you guys can tell me whatever you think is going on **

**I don't own JL or JLU**

**Song used: Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt- I don't own that either. **

**So leave a review if you like and hopefully I get back into my groove. **

**Thanks**

* * *

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

The Javelin landed smoothly into the main hanger bay of the WatchTower and from it emerged six figures. They were each walking slowly, as if tired and sore. More then half of them were still in their ragged costumes and nursing injuries. The youngest of them, still clad in his fiery red suit took off quickly without another word, zooming out and kicking up dust as he did so. A few of the others exchanged glances but none seemed ready to follow him just yet.

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

The Flash looked up as he heard a soft knock on the door to his room. He was sitting on his unmade bed and was hugging a large pillow. He sighed and wiped at his unmasked face and cleared his throat.

"...come in."

He muttered, hoping whoever it was would simply leave and try back later. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He was still upset and wanted to be alone to in his misery.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

He didn't hear his door open, but soon enough there was someone else in his room, glancing down at him with a soft expression. He gazed up in slight awe at the Leaguer standing in the doorframe. He swallowed roughly, his throat now tight.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

Wally felt his breath become choppy and it was becoming harder and harder to keep his composure as he watched his friend walk over to his bed.

"I'm sorry, Wally." Was all that was muttered but it was enough. Wally lost all control and began to cry, trying his hardest to stop. He couldn't help it, it had been a rough mission and everything was hitting him at once. Wally felt more weight join his bed and then arms wrapping around him, pulling him close into a hug.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you_

Wally cried into his friend's arms, holding onto to anything he could as he was rocked gently. He was still trying to get his composure back but he was out of breath and still sobbing.

"It's alright. Let it out."

He nodded faintly, closing his eyes and pulling himself closer, just wanting the contact more then anything.

He needed it.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_

It took several more moments before Wally was even able to look up at his friend, blinking away tears from his eyelashes as he did so.

"You probably think I was stupid…" He coughed out, trying to wipe his nose.

"I don't. I know what it all meant to you…" The voice was calm and even but still strained, as if in pain as well. "But you did what you could."

"Then why wasn't it enough?"

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take_.

Wally had lain down to relax shortly after he had been convinced that he had done what he could. He was still curled close to his friend, taking in the warmth and security that the presence gave to him. A hand traveled across his forehead gently as he muttered to himself, tossing and turning slightly. Tears leaked out of closed eyes before they were wiped away with tenderness.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

Wally cried still, unable to push his mind around what had happened. His friend continued to rock him, laying close so he would know he wasn't alone. That there was someone who cared about him, who wanted to protect him, even if it was a little late. Stray hairs were pushed back across Wally's forehead as the red head slowly opened his eyes, unable to stay that way any longer.

"I'm glad you're here…"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

_I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

Wally took a few more moments before he finally pushed himself to sit up.

"No. I mean it. Thank you."

He grinned faintly, still too upset to put any real heart into it. He leaned across his friend, who had began to sit up as well and pushed his lips into light kiss. Wally blushed into the dazed face before another tear ran past his green eyes.

"…I don't know where I'd be without you."

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Wally watched as the other head shook, eyes still slightly wide in bewilderment. But that was soon replaced with another kiss. Soft like his had been but with a force that proved it was a long time coming. Wally enjoyed it for several moments before it pulled away, leaving his face red with heat.

"You don't understand. I should be saying that to you." Was whispered into Wally's ear as his eyes closed again and when they opened…

He was alone.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Wally touched his lips as hot tears ran down his face, slowly with realization that he was alone and that the warmth and love in his life was gone and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get over that. He grabbed his pillow once more, hugging it tightly to his chest. He rocked himself slowly as he started to calm down.

_I'm so hollow, baby, _

_I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, _

_….I'm so hollow._

"I love you…"


End file.
